This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to an engine having a geared turbo fan architecture that is designed to efficiently operate with a high bypass ratio and a low pressure ratio.
The overall propulsive efficiency and fuel burn of a gas turbine engine depends on many different factors, such as the design of the engine and the resulting performance debits on the fan that propels the engine. As an example, the fan rotates at a high rate of speed such that air passes over the blades at transonic or supersonic speeds. The fast-moving air creates flow discontinuities or shocks that result in irreversible propulsive losses. Additionally, physical interaction between the fan and the air causes downstream turbulence and further losses. Although some basic principles behind such losses are understood, identifying and changing appropriate design factors to reduce such losses for a given engine architecture has proven to be a complex and elusive task.